This invention relates in general to a carrier or case for releasable receipt of a container and relates more particularly to such a carrier capable of releasably receiving a liquid bearing container for dispensing a liquid such as soap or a hand sanitizing composition, which carrier is provided with means for attachment to support elements of varying types.
It is known that hand sanitation is becoming extremely important for the control of disease. Means for sanitizing the hands are provided to users in a variety of ways ranging from permanently affixed wall-mounted dispensers to counter top dispensers and to relatively small containers which can be carried on the person of the individual for ready access.
This particular invention is primarily directed to a carrier for the later type, i.e., the relatively small personal size container.
Currently in this field, the smaller containers are provided in sizes containing one, two, or three ounces of a sanitizing composition and intended to be carried, for example, in the purse or pocket of the user. In addition to limiting access, or at least making access more difficult, it is always possible to overlook the fact that one even has such a container and that such a sanitizing composition is readily available. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a carrier into which the relatively small container can be inserted and used and also to provide one which permits the container to be easily replaced when its contents are exhausted.
Applicant is not aware of any container carriers in the prior art which would accommodate such a desirable result.
Vernace U.S. Pat. No. 5,648,757 shows a two-piece elastic frame for placement around a TV remote control device, which is indeed flexible and can be pried on or off of the remote control. Klein U.S. Pat. No. 2,930,502 is also of interest in this regard showing a C-shaped plastic handle and holder for engaging the neck of a plastic cosmetic bottle which in turn can be easily snapped into and removed from the handle. Conger U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,671 shows a similar handle-type device which can be snapped over the bottle.
Some of the prior art also shows elastic members which can be attached to one end only of a container which have eyes or hooks for purposes of hanging the same. Examples can be seen in Gargione U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,783; Owen U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,935 and Burke U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,679.
None of these, however, provide means for engaging the bottle snugly and safely by fully encompassing the periphery of the bottle together with providing means for attaching the carrier to a support surface such as a key ring, the users belt or the strap of a diaper bag, etc. Furthermore, none disclose means for so encompassing or carrying the container with the dispensing neck or nozzle of the bottle readily available for use by the person employing it without removing it from the carrier. It is therefore thought desirable to incorporate all of these features into a single carrier so as to both facilitate access to it and encourage the use of the sanitizing composition contained in the container.
It has accordingly been found that providing a carrier which comprises an elongate, flexible body having first and second ends with attachment means projecting from a first end of the body and an opening in the opposed end for the neck of the container that the principal object of the invention can be achieved.
It has been found that if the body of the carrier can be made with a hollow interior ribbed so as to snugly engage the bottle when the bottle is snapped into it, that a still further object of the invention can be achieved.
Accordingly, production of an improved carrier for a container becomes the principal object of this invention with other objects thereof becoming more apparent upon a reading of the following specification considered and interpreted in view of the accompanying drawings.